First Light
by AFABULOUS
Summary: Mike Newton is just beginning his sophomore year of high school, when he meets Edward Cullen. With Edward's help, Mike comes to terms with the loss of his past and the love of his future. Twilight if it was a teen soap
1. Chapter 1 The Familiar & Unknown

''First Light''

Ch. 1 The Familiar & Unknown

In the forest and rain I stood, as I stared at a figure of a man through the trees. Though the stranger seemed familiar, I failed to find a match of him in my memory. Almost as though I should know his face, but until this moment I had not realized it's absence.

The rain begins to fall more densely, as I begin to make my way towards the figure. It is only when I quicken my stride, that I realize I am no closer to the man now than I was before. I become discouraged, when my effort to break into a jog, doesn't even make a marginal difference. Unsettled, I decide to turn back, so as to not get lost, by chasing something that might not be there. As I begin to run back towards home, it is only when I look up do I realize that I am still running towards the figure of a man. Startled, I stop to re-focus and run in the opposite direction, to find he is ahead of me again. Standing there and staring at me. Never moving closer, nor further away from me.

I close my eyes and decide to break into a full on sprint. What began as a longing to investigate a lost memory, was now driving me into a state of panic. It hits me that I can never reach, nor escape this phantom. I will always be lost in this forest. Haunted, by this familiar absence in my existence…..

Knock, knock, knock.

''Mike! Sweetie your gonna be late for your first day of school!'' My mom yelled through my bedroom door.

''Ok Mother!'' I reply with false contempt in my voice.

Despite feeling like I've been hit by a truck, I manage to pry myself out of bed and begin to get ready for school. I turn on my morning mix cd and start my routine. After hopping out of the shower, I grab some hair gel and carefully begin to spike my pale blonde hair.

''Sweetie your breakfast is getting cold'' she calls again.

''Coming!'' I sing back to her.

After pulling on my skinny jeans, I slip into my favorite black knitted sweater with skulls on it. Then I grab my bag and coat, before taking one last look in the mirror and running downstairs.

''Don't forget sweetie, I am gonna be working at the store late tonight, so you'll have to get yourself dinner.'' Mom says while washing her dish.

'' Are you sure you don't need me to come by the store after school.'' I reply, hoping she declines my offer.

'' Nope I got it covered. Thanks though.'' She says closing the matter.

I am just about finished eating my eggs when I hear a car horn from outside.

''That'll be Jessica.'' I say, laying my plate in the sink.

''Don't forget your art folder.'' Mom says, handing it to me and kissing my cheek.

''M-o-m.'' I complain struggling to get away, as I put on my navy blue sailor coat.

''Have a good day at School.'' she calls after me.

I yelled goodbye, as I ran through the rain, from my porch to Jessica's white mercury. Like most of my friends in Forks, I have known Jessica Stanley most of my life. We all went to kindergarten together, went to our first high school party together and since most people in town don't have a lot of money, that means we will be competing for college scholarships against each other.

'' So you ready to begin our academic hell as sophemores?'' Jessica greeted me.

'' If by academic hell, you mean watching you get straight A's, while I struggle to get Bs, then yes.'' I reply dryly

Jessica with her long brown hair and athletic body also has that classic type A personality. She has a 4.00 G.P.A., is the class president, and captain of the volleyball team. On our way to school, we pick up Angela Weber and Jessica tells us all about her trip to california and brags about the guys who asked her out.

Angela and I exchange glances and smile at Jessica's awkward attempt at making me jealous. Poor girl. Though I had never made any admissions about my personnel preferences, most people in town have observed, that I am not interested in dating girls. Despite all that, Jessica remains oblivious to my ambiguity.

''Wow. Who does that belong to?'' Jessica says, referring to a brand new red convertible in the parking lot.

''I am not sure.'' I reply

''Oh! That probably belongs to one of Cullens. My dad said they just moved here from Alaska.'' Angela informs us, as we get out of the car.

'' Did he say what Mr. Cullen does for a living?'' I inquire making my way around a rain puddle.

''He's a Doctor.'' Angela replies.

''It's about time we had some fresh meat around here. Hopefully they will shake things up a bit.'' Jessica snickers as we make our way up the steps into administration building.

As annoyed as I am at Jessica's attitude towards the new comers, I can't deny my own curiosity. Why would a rich doctor uproot his family and move to a sleepy town like Forks. Seems a bit over the top to drive such an outrageous car to the first day of school. Especially in a town like Forks. It makes me wonder what types of kids The Cullens are.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions & Answers

First Light Ch. 2

Questions & Answers

The morning classes went by painlessly enough. The Teachers handed out they're class syllabuses and discussed what we would cover this year. Some of the teachers would have everyone stand in a circle and have each of us say our names and or what we hoped to accomplish this year.

In my second period Science class I got my first look at one of the Cullens. A petite girl named Alice. She was extremely thin, with dark hair that was cut like a pixie. I noticed, whenever she moved she had the grace of a ballet dancer. I thought she looked interesting and began to do a sketch of her. I was in aw of her sharp pointed features. She had the look of an androgynous fashion model out of Vogue.

When the bell rang I gathered my things and made my way to building five for my visual arts class. This class was taught by Renita Miniti. A short plump women, she was wearing a french beret with rather large black eye glasses. I couldn't help but find her adorable. She spent most of the class knitting, while she filled us in on the diverse kinds of projects we would be creating this coming year. She asked us to do a piece inspired by what we are afraid of and wanted us to have it complete for a class exercise on friday.

To my delight, it begins to poor as I am leaving building five. While my fellow class mates huddle together in the breeze way to get to the cafeteria, I decide to have some spontaneous fun and save time by taking a short cut through the rain. To my dismay I slip on the wet grass and lose hold of my art folder causing some of my sketches to be scattered all over the wet ground.

''Oh no'' I say instinctively as I franticly grab at the papers.

Despite my quickest efforts, one of my drawings slips through my fingers and is swept away by a gust of wind. Huddled on my knees, I manage to get the others back into my art folder, when a pair of two ankle high dr. martin boots step in front of me.

''Need a hand'' asked a reserved but velvet like voice.

''Thanks'' I reply to the boy who takes my arm and helps me up.

After I find my footing we make our way back to the breeze way which is covered from the rain.

'' Are you ok?'' The velvet voice asked me.

'' Ya. Thanks again.'' I reply taking a look at my rescuer and realizing I don't recognize him.

He had messy bronze colored hair and the most beautiful pair of green eyes I have ever seen. He was dressed in a grey Calvin Klein p-coat, with blue True Religion jeans, and the black ankle high Dr. Martin shoes I noticed earlier. Seemings how I don't know him and judging by the way he is dressed, he must be one of ''The Cullens''.

'' I admire your sense of adventure, but you might wanna be more careful where you step next time.'' He jeered as we walked to the cafeteria.

''Your right. With my track record of being clumsy, I should know better than to run through the rain like an idiot.'' I say trying to make light of the fiasco.

''Maybe you should bring an ark next time.'' Said The Cullen boy.

''See I would, but the school decided to ban pets when the goats started eating the other students homework'' I countered.

''Guess you'll just have to take the breeze way next time Noah.'' And with that remark The Cullen and I went our separate ways into the cafeteria.

After having lunch. Angela and I walked together to our literature and composition class. Angela is tall with light brown hair and kind brown Eyes. Unlike Jessica, Angela isn't very showy, she has always been a safe friend for me to have. Though she is always open to hearing anything I have to say, she also understands how it feels to want to say nothing.

As Angela and I took our seats, I noticed the bronze haired Cullen was in our class. In spite of how out going he was earlier, he was now sitting in the back and looking out the window. I looked back and tried wave, but I didn't get his attention before Mr. Berty abruptly brought the class to order.

Mr. Berty seemed to find the whole class speech thing to be redundant, so he quickly went through the motions of telling us about what we would be covering. Mr. Berty is a matter of fact man, though you'll never get him to budge on due dates or to re-take a test, I do like his sarcastic sense of humor. Once Mr. Berty had finished with the pleasantries, he divided the class in two groups to play a game.

''The rules are simple. Everyone on this side of the class must remove they're right shoe and place it in the center pile. Then everyone on the opposite side will pick a shoe from the pile. Once you've found the owner of the shoe, I want you each to find ask 3 questions about the other person. At the end of class you can turn your answers in for 5 points extra credit each. These are easy points people so let's hop to it.''

Angela and I couldn't cheat and choose each other, because we both fell in the half of the class that had to remove a shoe. So I slipped off my army green Dr. Martin boot, which was second hand and placed it in the pile. Then Angela and I stood in front of our table and waited for our partners to find us.

''Merry christmas to me.'' Eric York said walking towards us with Angela's shoe.

''It's september Eric.'' Angela countered.

''As long we still get to have missile toe.'' Eric said with the subtlety of an elephant.

''Please spare me'' Angela rebuttaled, while managing to flash me an icky face before going with Eric.

As I waited to find out who my partner was, I couldn't help but think that when a girl hates a boy, the way Angela hates Eric, it means that she has a kindergarten crush on him. As the rest of my peers paired off , I began to worry if there was an odd number of people in our class when…

''Love the green Docks.'' Said The Cullen boy from behind me.

''Jesus! Didn't anybody tell you not sneak up on people'' I blurted out.

'' I'm sorry. Did frighten you?'' He said with a crooked smile.

''No its fine. I think you and I have established earlier that I'm a a bit of a spaz.'' I said jokingly.

''Well thats one detail down. Unless you'd like that one off the record.'' Replied The Cullen, as he took a seat on the floor.

''If you could be so kind. First things first. What's your name?'' I ask him sitting down across from him.

''Edward Cullen and you are Mike Newton.'' He answers with another crooked smile.

''What are you? Psychic?'' I joke.

''No, but I have something of yours'' Edward states.

Next he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I unfold the paper and it is the picture I drew of Alice Cullen with me name written in the corner. I feel myself begin to blush.

'' I am sorry. I am not a stocker I swear. I just thought your sister has such a unique look and I tend to draw in order to make the time go by more fast.'' I confess as I look away, attempting to conceal my embarrassment.

''It's really good. I am sure Alice would be flattered to know someone thinks she is worthy of being drawn.''

I felt a little better after Edward said this. Plus it's not like I can embarrass myself anymore than I already have in front of him today. As I turn to face him again, I find it hard not to be distracted by how gorgeous this boy is.

'' Um. So do you have any talents or special interests.'' I attempt to ask him.

''Ah,ah,ah, it's my turn to ask a question. You already asked my name. Remember? So how long have you been drawing for?'' Edward asks me with a smirk.

''Since I was about five. My mom says I used to draw pictures of my imaginary friends. Why did your family move here?'' I reply trying steering the conversion towards Edward.

''My Mother Esme used to visit her grandparents here when she was a little girl. She always talked about how she would like to move here. What about you? Have you always lived here with your parents?'' Edward replies with a poker face.

'' Ya I grew up here. My mother owns a sporting goods store that I sometimes work in as well.'' I answered to his question.

''Just you and your mother?'' Edward asks with sympathy.

''Ah,ah,ah, It's my turn to ask Mr. Cullen. How do you feel about moving here?''

''Well I am a huge music lover and a lot of great music has come out of Seattle, so I don't have too much to complain about. Have you ever drawn a picture of someone your dating?'' Edward inquires.

''Well no.''

''How come?'' He probed.

''Probably because I have never been on a …..''

''Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg!''

Saved by bell. I used the interruption as an opportunity to avoid answering a humiliating question about my dating life. I quickly gather my things, turn in my paper, and wave goodbye to Edward


	3. Chapter 3 Fire & Fear

Ch. 3 Fire and Fear

I managed to make it through the rest of week without completely humiliating myself in front of Edward. He and Alice kept to eating lunch with they're older brother Emmett and Dr. Cullen's foster children, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. To my relief and disappointment my interaction with Edward was limited at best. So I kept myself distracted with my art project. At first it was difficult trying to pin point what it is I am afraid.

All I could think of was a feeling. The same feeling that I sometimes get in my dreams. The feeling I get when I am not able to put a face on the figure of the man in the forest. Then it hit me. I fear the unknown and the faceless. I am afraid of never finding out what is behind the shadow, while at the sametime I am paralyzed by the fear of what I might find.

Thursday night my mother had to pick up a shipment from Port angeles, so Jessica dropped me off at the store after school. The weather forecast was so posed to be good this weekend, so the store was pretty busy all afternoon. Lots customers were coming in to stock up on camping supplies. Which didn't leave me with a lot of time to work on my art project. It wasn't until eight o'clock did it begin to slow down. I had finished all the chores that had to be done before closing, ahead of time so I could spend the last hour working on my art project at the counter. The store was so quiet that the only thing that could be heard was the radio, which was playing Wonder Wall, one of my favorite songs, from the band Oasis.

Then I heard the store bell ring from the front door. It was Edward Cullen and his older brother Emmett. It was interesting to see the difference between the two. Though Edward is bigger than I am, he looked like a shrimp compared to his hulk of a brother. Emmett with his dark brown hair and blue eyes resembled Alice more than he did Edward, but the resemblance stopped there. At 6''5 he easily toward over the petite Alice.

''Hey Mike. This is my older brother Emmett.'' Edward greeted me, gesturing to Emmett.

''Ya, I've seen you at school. Is there anything I can help you guys find?'' I ask still in shock.

''Could you tell us where you keep your tents?'' Emmett replied with a strong and deep voice.

''Ya we keep all the tents in aisle 14. Do you need help getting them?'' I offered.

''Thats ok I can get them myself.'' Emmett declined.

So Emmett disappeared into the back of the store. To my surprise Edward didn't follow his brother. Instead he came up to the counter and asked what I was working on.

''It's just a project for art class. It's do tomorrow. So you guys are going camping?'' I ask, attempting to distract Edward from seeing my drawing.

''My Father, Carlisle wanted to take advantage of the good weather, so we're gonna take an early weekend and go camping.'' Edward seemed to catch on to my shyness, so out of kindness answered my question.

''So your not gonna be at school tomorrow.'' I said, failing to hide the disappointment in my voice.

'' We are leaving tomorrow morning, but we'll be back to school on monday.'' He reassured.

''I was gonna say you don't wanna get behind in school so early on.'' I joke trying to keep the conversation light, as Emmett came back with 3 large tents.

''Is there anything else I can help you with?''

''Nope that should be all.'' Emmett replies.

''Alright that'll be 200 hundred''

''Here you go.'' Emmet says handing me the cash.

'' Alright you guys have a good weekend.'' I say making eye contact with Edward.

'' You too Mike. I'll see at school on monday.'' Edward said looking back as he waved goodbye.

After Edward left, I closed up the store and waited for my mom to arrive with the new shipment. When I saw the store truck pull into the parking lot. I went outside to help her unpack it all, when I realized that she had not arrive alone. Next to her truck was a police squad car.

''Hi sweetie. I believe you are acquainted with Chief Swan.'' Mom says getting out of her car.

''Ya. It's nice to see you Chief Swan.'' I greeted him not able to conceal my confusion.

''No please call Charlie.'' He modestly insisted.

''What brings you to the store at this hour?'' I inquired.

''Honey. I just ran into Charlie at the coffee shop and he offered to help us unpack the shipment.'' My mother awkwardly explained to me.

''Well that was thoughtful of him.'' I said passive aggressively.

In an attempt to avoid anymore awkwardness , the three of us unpacked the shipment. Though I was still suspicious as to the real reason why Chief Swan arrived, I must admit that I was thankful to have an extra pair of hands helping us unpack everything. The sooner we finished, the more time I would have to work on my assignment for art class.

Since I spent most of thursday night finishing my drawing. I was a little shocked when I showed up to class and Ms. Minniti had each of us set our fears on fire. She said it was an exercise for us to let go of our fears and allow the experience to open ourselves up to inspiration. I probably wouldn't have minded as much if I had gotten more than 3 hours of the sleep.

I decided to make the most of the experience. We went outside and formed a line in front of a small fire pit and each tossed our projects into the fire. When it came to my turn, I did my best to drink in the moment. I closed my eyes and pictured the faceless man in the woods. I tried to remember the feeling of panic I had been stricken with so many nights. Then I opened my eyes and tossed my fear into the flames. I watched as the fire devoured my fear, and made it disintegrate into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 Small Talk Is Cheap

Ch. 4 Small Talk Is Cheap

On sunday my mother took me to Port Angeles to buy more clothes for school. I was looking through a clothing rack in a vintage shop when I decided on monday I was going to make an effort to get to know Edward. At this point, all I know is that I am curious about the bronze haired Cullen. Why does he refer to his parents by they're first names, why hasn't he made an effort to make friends, and why does he seem to be somewhat curious about me.

''Hey sweetie, you should try this on.'' my mother said handing me a button down top that was mutilated with safety pins. I take the shirt and hang it on my arm along with 3 other equally obscure tops. I look through a couple more racks before I head over to the dressing room to try them on.

''So Michael, what do you think about Charlie?'' My mother asks me nervously?

''Chief Swan? What about him?'' I say awkwardly.

''How would you feel about seeing more of him?'' My mother asks attempting to sound more calm.

''Seeing more of him where? The store?''

''Ok this is killing me, don't play dumb. You know what I mean. How would you feel if he and I were to start spending time together?'' My poor mother obviously has been wrestling with asking me about this.

''Well, I mean if that was what you wanted then I guess that would be ok'' I say trying to resist the urge to vomit.

''Really? You mean it Michael?''

''Well, I didn't expect you to stay single forever and it's been almost 11 years since Dad. Um so if it would make you happy to see Chief Swan, I mean Charlie, then I am totally ok with that.'' I manage to say without dying from the awkwardness.

''Oh thanks sweetie. I know it feels weird right now but I know that you are gonna like Charlie.''

''Tell ya what. If you buy me a new pair of docks, we can skip the rest of the awkwardness and I'll totally pretend to be comfortable with it.''

''It's a deal.'' She answered as if she was on a game show.

It wasn't so much that I didn't want my mother to date, but does she have to pick the Chief of Police? However, I do feel relieved to have gotten through the ''my mother is dating again'' talk relatively unharmed.

Having new clothes in my closet it made it easier to get out of bed monday morning. I dare say say it kinda gives me a tingling sensation in my stomach when I wear clothes for the first time. After I finished my routine, I danced down the stares and into the kitchen. My mom had already made my pop tarts and was handing them to me on a plate.

''Thanks mom'' I say giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Your in a good mood this morning. You almost seem excited to go to school.'' My mother asked suspiciously.

''Of course I am excited, I have new clothes'' Plus Edward will be back at school today.

'' I am glad you feel that way sweetie. Oh and Jessica called, she can't pick you up because she is sick. But don't worry Charlie said he'd take you.''

''Crash!'' I dropped my plate the moment I had realized what my mother was saying.

'' I am happy to see you are taking this so well, in light of the fact that you look so cute in those new boots''

Well played woman.

'' Oh! I am just so touched that with everything else Charlie has on his shoulders, like saving the town from bad guys, he still finds it in his heart to take me to school.''

'' You are right. It is touching, isn't it?'' My mother replies with a victorious smirk.

I had just enough time to run up stairs and switch jackets before Chief Swan arrived. If I was going to arrive to school in a squad car I was going to wear my hooded leather jacket. The last thing I need is for the whole school to know about my mothers affair with the Chief.

Lucky for me The Chief turned out to be a man of few words on the way to school. I am glad I'm not the only one who wants to skip to the phase where we are comfortable enough to not force meaningless small talk. Another thing The Chief doesn't do is smile. Come to think of it, I have never met any of his family. I wanna say he has a daughter but I don't really remember her much. I wonder why she doesn't come to visit him more often. I wonder if he gets lonely.

''Alright this is your stop. Um have a nice, I mean good day Michael.'' Charlie managed to blurt out. Try not to hurt yourself tiger.'

''Ya you too Charlie.'' I said, waving goodbye awkwardly and quickly made my way through the parking lot


	5. Chapter 5 Kindred Spirits

Ch. 5 Kindred Spirits

Angela was waiting at my locker when I arrived inside the main hall. This semester we've been able to walk to our first classes together since they are both in building two. Math went by painlessly enough. The truth was I was kinda anxious to see The Cullen after lunch in English, but I guess I will just have to settle for Chemistry.

In chemistry class we have been learning about elements and how they can affect each other. Today Mr. banner is going to pair us up and assign an element for each group to study and do a presentation on a week from today. Hopefully I can get a partner who is good at the science stuff so I can handle the layout and visuals of our poster.

''Alright everyone take five minutes to sort yourselves into pairs and I will come around and assign your elements.'' Mr. Banner said.

The girls at my table had already paired off with they're friends, So naturally I had to surrender the table to the four of them. So I gathered my things and scanned the room for a partner. It only took ten seconds for me to decide I better sit at an empty table and let someone find me and so I began sketching in my notebook.

''Is this seat taken?'' Said a soft but musical voice. It was Alice Cullen.

''It is now.'' And so Alice chased into the seat across from me.

''I'm Alice. My family just moved here from Alaska?''

''Ya I know. My name is Mike. How are you liking Forks?''

''Well, I will say it's a step up, but I do wish we were closer to the city, if for no other reason than the shopping.'' She confesses.

'' I know what you mean. We have to go to Port Angeles to find any decent clothing stores and even with that it's nothing like what Seattle has.'' I replied with empathy.

''Oh Seattle. Do you go often?'' She squeaked.

''Not really my mom doesn't have the time to take me out there and I don't drive yet.'' I said with contempt in my voice.

''I don't drive yet either. But maybe I could get one of my brothers to take us some time.'' She offered with sincerity.

'' That would be so much fun. I have to admit I noticed you the first day of class. I really like your style. Kinda like one of those girls on Americas next top model.'' I say trying not to blush.

'' You really think so. I've never heard of a model that is 4''10, but thanks just the same. I really like your style too, kinda catholic school boy with a punk edge.'' She replies.

Quite frankly I am kinda surprised that Alice is actually this nice. Judging by the way she is dressed The Cullens are obviously wealthy and she looks too beautiful to be so sweet. At the same time how many other people are there in this town that appreciate fashion the way Alice and I do.

'' I notice you draw a lot and I was thinking maybe I could handle the research and content of our project and you could handle the the poster's visual layout and presentation. Come to think of it we should probably meet up after school this week.'' Alice proposed.

''That actually sounds perfect, I will write down my cell and my work schedule and you just let me know which nights work for you.''

And just like that I found a friend in Alice. It seems that finding reasons to see Edward wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it would be.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. After lunch Angela and I went to English where I was hoping to have an opportunity to talk to Edward. Unfortunately Mr. Berty informed us we would be watching ''The Crucible'' today. To most students this would serve as an opportunity to slack off and relax during class. Not me this meant I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone during class, namely Edward.

I spent most of the period sulking. For the obvious and not so obvious reasons. I had just realized that since Jessica couldn't take me to school that also meant she wouldn't be taking me home, which only meant Charlie would be picking me up. Maybe I could ask whoever is giving Angela a ride if they would let me bum one as well.

Once the bell rang the lights came on. I gathered my drawing pencils and my sketch book when I felt someone standing above.

''Hello Mike'' said a velvet voice, it was Edward.

''Alice wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over tonight to work on your science project.'' At this point he could have talked me into robbing a bank if I only had a ride.

''Darn I would but I wouldn't have a way of getting there and back home. My mom is working late tonight.'' I said trying to hide my disappointment

''Thats not a problem you could just come home with us and I could drop you off later.'' He said smiling with his eyes.

''That would actually be ideal, I'll just call my mom, I am sure she won't have a problem with it.'' I couldn't believe it, not only was I not going to suffer the embarrassment of Charlie picking me up, but I was also going to hangout with Alice and Edward at they're house.

''Perfect Just meet us at the silver volvo in the parking lot after school'' He said before breaking eye contact.

''See you there'' I said trying not to sound overly excited


	6. Chapter 6 Dungeons & Motes

Ch. 6. Dungeons & Motes

It was almost impossible for me to get through my last couple of classes knowing that in a couple hours I would be meeting the Cullens after school to go to they're house. Even if it ends up being painfully awkward, who else at school will be able to say they have done what I am about to do. P.E. wasn't so bad. Despite my clumsiness I have always been a natural athlete, plus it helped me get some of my nervous energy out. It was history that proved to be the more painful of the two classes I had left.

But alas my patience has paid off, I am now heading over to meet Alice. As I made my way to the entrance of the school parking lot, I could feel the fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. What if Alice thinks I am superficial, when she realizes all I can contribute to the project is how pretty it is. What if Edward tells her about the drawing I did of her and she thinks I am a stocker. Then they will call Chief Swan to come pick me up so they can file a restraining order against me.

Thats ridiculous Michael Newton! Snap out of it. Why would Alice think you are superficial. You just had a conversation with her about fashion philosophy. Just close your eyes, breath, and keep walking. I saw Alice and Edward waiting by the Volvo across the lot. So I slowly but steadily made my way to them.

''Oh good your here. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find our car.'' Alice said while dancing over to me and giving me a tight hug.

''Yep I found it.'' I tried not to laugh at the absurdity of what she had just said. How could anyone not notice the silver car or it's super model looking owners for that matter.

''Where are the others?'' I said scanning the lot for the older siblings.

''Jasper and Emmett are riding in Rosalie's car. So, shall we?'' Edward said in a casual but friendly voice.

So we piled into the volvo and off we were to the Cullen's lair. Edward had put on some obscure punk band with an Irish twist that I didn't recognize. As thrilling as Edwards driving was, I must admit I was some what fearful for my life.

''How ya doing back there Mike.'' Edward asked in a teasing voice.

''Just enjoying the ride.'' I replied sarcastically.

''Sorry Mike. Edward is showing off, because he just got his license'' Alice reassured me with an annoyed tone.

''Oh it's alight. I left myself for dead, back at the parking lot.'' I tried to focus on the music to take my mind off that we might fly off a cliff.

''What are we listening too?'' I inquire trying to keep my voice calm.

''Flogging Molly. Edward is kind of a music buff. We can change it if you'd like'' Alice replied.

''Actually I like it. It's different than anything I have heard before.'' I counter.

''I'll burn you a copy when we get to the house.'' Edward insisted.

As I Iook out the window, I still can't decide wether Edward has a death wish or is actually an expert driver. I guess I will choose the latter for my own piece of mind. Eventually Edward turned off the main road and a rather large glass house came into view. Once we had pulled up to the house Edward steered the car into the garage. ''This is it.'' Alice sang as we vacated the car.

I followed the siblings up the stairs and into the main home. I have never in my life seen such a beautiful house. with the exception of the floor, the house was wall to wall of giant glass windows. Even with the rain streaming down the walls of the living room it still had such light and felt so open.

''What do you think?'' Alice said with a wide smile.

''It's amazing, I have never seen anything like it before.'' I wish I could have given a less vanilla answer, but frankly I am just stunned.

''What did you expect? Dungeons and motes?'' Alice teased

''Not the motes.'' I countered.

''You'll have to forgive Alice. Your the first guest we've had over, so she can't help but show off a little.'' Edward joked.

''Hey!'' Alice protested.

''Don't worry. If I lived here, I would have a house party the second my parents would leave town, then I could show off to the whole school.'' I assured them.

''Good Idea.'' Alice replied

''I can't tell who is gonna be a worse influence on the other.''' Edward chuckled.

After Alice and Edward showed me the rest of the house, Edward left us alone to work on our project. While Alice was getting all the facts on our element, testosterone, I spent my time finding images on the internet for me to incorporate in my drawings for the poster. Once I had gathered enough images I began drawing a copy of the most obvious one, two muscular men in a wrestling match.

''Thats really good. Mike. Your lines and shadows look amazing'' Alice said looking over my shoulder.

''Thanks, so you draw then as well?'' I reply trying not to blush.

'' I wish. I tried taking some classes so I could experiment with designing clothes, but I have absolutely no ability. I think I am a little A.D.D., I am always looking ahead to the next thing in the future. I must confess the reason I chose you as my partner was because of what Edward told me about you.'' Alice confided.

''Edward talks about me?'' I reply trying to conceal my excitement.

''He mentioned how he saw some of your art when it had been swept up by the wind. I realized it was you he mentioned, when I saw you in class today.''

Suddenly I felt kinda stupid. For a minute I thought Edward might have talked about me, when really he was probably just telling his family over dinner how his first day of school went. At least he remembered me at all.

'' I think he likes you''

''What?'' I replied a little too urgently

''Edward. He doesn't usually warm up to people this easily. I mean he knows how to address people, but he tends to act all stoic. I can tell he likes you. It will make it easier for us to be friends if he does, so thats a good.'' Just as Alice finished telling me this, a women with caramel colored hair walked through the the door way.

''Hey Alice dinner will be ready in 20. Oh hello. Alice who is your friend?'' Said the Woman.

''Oh Mom. This is Mike from school, we are working on our science project. Mike this my mother Esme.'' Alice said without taking her eyes off the computer.

''Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen.'' I say extending my hand

''Nice to meet you as well. You are welcome to stay for dinner Mike. Alice your father won't be home for dinner so could you please set seven places at the table .

I have only just met the Cullens, but somehow they already make me feel like I am part of the family.


	7. Chapter 7 I'll Catch you

Ch. 7 I'll Catch You

After dinner Alice and Michael went back to her bedroom to spend another half ''n'' hour planning they're project.

I decided to kill time by burning the cd that I said I'd give to Michael. Since I am already burning the one song it would make more sense to make a mix of songs.

I wonder what kinda of music he already listens to. I can tell most our peers at Forks High School only listen to the top forty station, but even if he tried, Mike doesn't seem to follow the crowd at all. Even the way we met, any sensible person would try and stay covered from the rain, when they have a slew of classes left to attend, not Michael he decides to storm through the rain in a moment of impulsive frivolity. I still can't help but laugh at the thought of it.

''HaHa I totally know what you mean.'' Mike explosively replies to something my sister says.

I hope Alice isn't telling him anything overly embarrassing. I try to redirect my thoughts to the playlist I am making for him. It would be cool if I could introduce him to something he hasn't heard before. Something independent and alternative, but still melodic and definitely inspired by the cold weather here in Washington.

Once I had put together a mix I was happy with, I slipped in a cd to burn it. It's almost eight thirty, I better let Alice know that we should leave soon. Once the cd was finished, I slipped it in a case and grabbed my jacket and keys.

''Hey Alice we should probably leave in five or ten minutes.'' I said leaning against her doorway.

'' Thats fine, we just finished everything we were going to do tonight. Edward, I still have to shower before I go to bed. Do you think you could take Mike home just the two of you? Alice asks with a twinkle in her eye. I should have known she had something up her sleeve. I can't decline now without being rude.

''I don't mind, as long as it's ok with you Mike.''

''Oh! Um ya, it's fine with me.'' he replies looking down at the ground and running his hands through his pale blonde hair the way he sometimes does.

'' Alright then I'll just let you gather your things together and I'll meet you downstairs.''

I helped Esme finish cleaning the kitchen while I waited until Mike came down the stairs. There is something about how natural he is, not just in his movements but even the way he interacts with others. Naive isn't the right word, as care free and frivolous as Mike comes off, he is still very aware of himself and others, rather he just doesn't let how people might react to him affect his sincerity or how he behaves.

'' Well I hope we will be seeing more of the you soon.'' Esme says giving Michael a maternal hug.

'' Me too. thank you so much for having me over.'' Mike says, projecting as if he is in a theatre. Esme giggled as she gave him one more squeeze before releasing him.

After that we went down the stairs and into the garage. Once we settled into the car I handed Mike his mix cd. I was amused at how surprised he was when I gave it to him. His eyes lit up and he asked if we could listen to it on the way to his house.

As I pulled out of the garage the piano opening of the first song began to play, at first we remained silent. I decided I would let Mike break the silence because I didn't want to interrupt the song. I tried focussing on the road, but I managed to take a couple glances over at him. Mike looked so calm as he took in the first verse of the song and for a moment I saw a side of Mike that I am sure most people don't even know is there. He was vulnerable.

''Wow. Hear I thought you were going to give me a mix of more leprechaun music'' Well anyway, for a moment he was.

'' I'll catch you.''

'' What?'' Mike asks sounding nervous.

''The song, it's called ''I'll catch you'', it's by The Get Up Kids.'' I reply tickled by how easy it was to catch him off guard.

''Oh right! It's really sweet and soothing. Well as soothing as a roller coaster ride can be anyways.'' Theres the sarcasm I am becoming accustomed too.

'' Left yourself for dead back at the house didn't ya.'' I counter

'' Haha, You get 10 points for a solid joke.''

'' Is there some sort of prize if I get enough points.''


	8. Chapter 8 A Lost Battle

Ch. 8 A Lost Battle

The past two months went by in a flash. Alice and Mike became quick friends because of they're science project and mutual love for fashion. Alice began having lunch with Mike, so occasionally Jasper and I would join them. Every time we would hang out, Alice would conveniently remember something she forgot to do and leave.

It's not that I don't like to be alone with Mike, it's more that I don't know how to act around him. I become short of breath and tense up. Then of course Mike makes a sarcastic remark to break the ice and I reciprocate, which usually results in him blushing and awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. That's usually when Alice comes back to rescue us from the awkwardness.

This morning, Alice enthusiastically danced her way into the kitchen. She was in a suspiciously good mood, even for her. Commenting on what a beautiful day it was and giving each of the men at the table a kiss on the cheek.

''What are you up to Alice?'' I say with suspicion.

''What? Can't a girl be in a good mood?'' She says sheepishly

''A good mood yes. You are smugly walking on air this morning.''

''Edward! I am hurt by your accusations.'' She snaps back insulted.

Alice remained silent for the duration of the breakfast. Maybe I was being paranoid. All it takes is a new pair of heels or a coach purse to make her sublimely happy. I'll let her pick the music on the way to school, as a peace offering. Just as I decide this our mother walks into the kitchen.

''Hey Edward on your way back from school, could you pick up your blazer jackets from the dry cleaners?'' Esme casually requests with a gentle smirk.

''Sure, but why did you have them cleaned?'' I ask hesitantly.

''For homecoming. You kids are all going.''

Bingo!

''Ya, I'm not going to that.'' I say coolly.

''Yes you are. With the exception of Alice, you kids haven't made any effort to make friends. So my dear, you are going to this dance.'' My mother smiles, daring me to protest with her eyes.

''I'll make sure to invite Mike. Maybe he could stay the night.''

'' No Alice, I don't think thats a-'' I counter.

''Yes Alice that sounds like a great Idea. We could get a driver for you kids as well.'' Esme interrupted, flashing me another soul piercing smile.

It's amazing how my mother can seem so sweet, yet so terrifying at the same time. It appears they had already planned this out. There is no point in fighting a lost battle. At least I can still choose the music on the way to school.

The friday of the dance Alice skipped school to have a spa day with Esme. She had told me to let Mike know when we would be picking him up from his house. Mike was at his locker when I walked into the main hall. It is never hard for me to spot him out all the other students, the way he dresses put aside, Mike has that magic ''IT'' thing that makes you watch him and wonder what his next flamboyant move might be.

''Hey Mike.'' I say staring into his blue eyes.

''Oh. Hey Edward. how are you?'' He says with a smile.

''I am good thanks. So I just wanted to let you know that I'll- I mean we'll be picking you up around six thirty tonight.

''Picking me?'' he said, looking confused.

''For homecoming. Alice told me we'd be picking you up, so your mom wouldn't have to drop you off at our place.'' I reply.

'' Oh right, of course. It slipped my mind. '' Just as Mike said this his eyes lit up and his cheeks began to turn rosy. after a silence that seemed to last an eternity, he bolted his head up and said…

''Hey! Jessica's parents are letting her use the guest house for an after party. Might be crowded but she said her brother might score us some beer. It might be fun.''

''Ya that could be cool. My mother is getting us a car, so we wouldn't have to drive. Oh and did Alice tell you that you could sleep over?'' I replying trying to seem nonchalant about the gesture.

''No but that would be perfect. So until then I guess.'' He says with one last blush filled glance.

''Yes, until then..'' I say taking one more, adrenalin filled, look into his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Just Like That

Ch. 9 Just Like That

OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG GG!

I must be dreaming. How could I have known that when I woke up this morning, today would be the most glorious day of my life. Have I really been asked to go to homecoming with the most intriguing and allusive guy in school? Ok, well technically Edward just invited me to go with him and his equally mysterious siblings, but no one else in school can say that.

As I pace around my room, it occurs to me that there is still one question that needs to be answered. What will I wear? If only I had known that I was going to homecoming, I would have strategically picked out the perfect outfit. I was massacring my closet, when the door bell rang.

''Michael honey, could you get the door please.'' My mother calls from the cave of wonders known as the attic.

Somehow I manage to pry myself from my closet and stumble down the staircase. I find myself alone as I open the front door and step onto the porch. To my surprise, I end up tripping on a rectangular package that was placed on the doormat. After I find my footing, I pick up the package and go back inside the house. Taped to the top of the box is a card with my name written on it.

''Who was it?'' My mother inquired.

''I think it was just some kids playing a prank.'' I lie as I run up the stairs.

I burst into my room and immediately lock the door behind. Then I turn up the music on my stereo, which usual lets my mom know I want to be alone. One of my favorite songs from Edward's mix was playing, ''September, Maybe'' by Sleeping States. I turn the volume up a little more, before I open the card.

To: Mike

From: Alice

''I saw this and thought of You. Wear it to the dance tonight!''

I decide to close my eyes and drink in the moment before I open the box. I let the acoustic guitar flow through my ears as I pull the top off. Inside is a beautiful, maroon, button down, Marc Echo shirt. It looked just like something Angel would wear on Buffy The Vampire Slayer. God bless that girl.

Before I knew it, six thirty had just about arrived. Not even a second after the clock had struck did the door bell ring. Instead of stampeding down the staircase, I take a moment to collect myself and try to gracefully make my way down. My mother had already answered the door to let Alice, Jasper, and Edward into the house.

''Ah! I knew you would look good in that shirt.'' Alice said with satisfaction, she was wearing an adorable lavender colored Betsey Johnson dress.

''Thanks you look great too.'' I reply back to her, before turning to Edward.

For a moment it was as if time stood still. The calm before storm that was my heart, before it began pounding a million miles an hour. Like the moment you realize you are about to be struck by lightning and have your life irreversibly changed forever. Everything slows down for what feels like eternity just before you are thrusted forward into what could be the future.

''You look nice Edward.'' I attempt to say casually.

''Yes-Er thanks. I mean, so do you.'' Edward replied awkwardly.

After my mother humiliated all of us by taking photographs, we left the house. As we made our way off the porch Alice whispered for me not to worry and to follow her lead tonight. As we approached the limo both Edward and I reached for the door and for a split second our hands touched, we both immediately pulled away and laughed awkwardly. Was it possible that Edward could be nervous. Edward is usually so calm, direct, and self assured, it's kinda sweet.

Unfortunately the awkwardness didn't stop when we arrived to the dance. Despite Alice's tenacious efforts, all Edward and I really did was stand side by side against a wall. The music was too loud for us to talk and knowing we had an audience made it even more impossible for me to muster up the courage to ask him to dance.

Then to my dismay, Jessica comes over. I pray with all of my heart that she doesn't ask me to dance. Suddenly the unthinkable happens, she asks Edward instead. I feel my stomach get into a wrestling match with my heart, I can feel the emotion begin to choke my throat. It was like some sort of nightmare.

Before I know it, I am sitting on a bench outside of the gym. The universe could not have planned this one any better. Mom always did say irony was Gods way of joking with us. I guess the jokes on me, how did I think this night was going to turn out. Was he going to escort me into the gym holding my hand, dance with me to a cheesy love song, and take me for a private walk so he could kiss me under a gazebo. I could kill myself for letting my imagination runway with itself.

I don't know whats worse, Jessica thinking I am jealous about her or picturing the two of them dancing together. If only I could just get control of myself and stop crying. Maybe I could call Charlie to pick me up and take me home. As I stare at the ground, a napkin and a cup of punch is handed to me.

''I thought you might be thirsty.'' said a velvet voice, it was Edward.

''What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Jessica.'' I say in disbelief.

''I told her I didn't want to be a pawn in her game of making you jealous.'' He replies with a smirk.

''Thanks.'' I say holding up the punch.

''It was nothing. The truth is I don't think I was quite ready for this.'' He admits as he takes a seat beside me.

''I know what you mean. I didn't even have anything to wear for tonight.''

''No I don't mean the dance. I mean I do, but it's more than that. It's just when I moved to forks I expected to go to school and maybe make new friends, but I never thought I'd feel like this.'' Edwards drops his head into his hands as he says this.

''Like what?'' I ask nervously putting my hand on his shoulder and too my surprise Edward takes it.

'' Like for the first time in my life I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what it will mean if I kiss you.'' All of the sudden I begin to feel the knot in my stomach again, as I realize what Edward means. It's clear Edward is telling me that he doesn't want to continue whatever it is that we are doing. As I begin to pull my hand away, Edward stops me.

''But I am more afraid of what it will mean if I don't'' He says turning back to me.

And just like that, Edward gently pulled me in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Male Bonding

Ch. 10 Male Bonding

''But Mom, I'm so posed to hang with Alice and Edward this weekend.'' I histrionically protest.

''Michael you have not made an effort to get to know Charlie at all and wether you know it or not, you could benefit from some male bonding.'' My mother counters.

''So how much are you paying Charlie to do this?'' I passive aggressively reply.

''For your information it was Charlie's idea. Now, you will pick up your phone and tell your friends you can see them when you get back, assuming you behave yourself.'' She says in a menacingly calm and matter of fact tone.

I can feel my face turn beet red, but it is clear my Mom is not going to budge at all. So I bombastically go up to my room and find my phone. As I slam the door behind me, I begin to pace around my room and attempt to calm myself down before I call Edward.

''Hey Mike-''

''I can't see you tomorrow, she is making me go on a fishing trip with him.'' I begin to rant.

''With who? Charlie?'' Edward says with confusion.

''Who else. I am being forced to go on a weekend fishing trip with Chief Swan.'' I restate, expecting the appropriate response.

'' I realize that Michael, but maybe it won't be so bad.'' He says firmly.

'' Are you kidding me'' I retort.

''Here me out. Charlie is important to your Mother and it seems like he isn't gong anywhere, it might be good for you and him to spend sometime together.''

As I hear the words come out of his mouth I begin to feel embarrassed about how I am over reacting. Maybe he's right, even if it ends up being a wash, I did promise my mom. Plus it isn't fare for me to take my anger out on Edward.

''Your right, I'm sorry.''

''It's ok. I would be freaked out as well, I just think it could be nice for you to have someone like Charlie looking out for you.'' He reassures.

''I was just looking forward to seeing you.'' I attempt to say without sounding too needy.

''I was too, but I will see you when you get back on sunday.''

And with that said he bid me goodnight. Though it has only been weeks since Edward kissed me at Homecoming, It's hard for me to remember what life was like before him. Funny how perception of time is altered when someone enters your life. Thinking about this makes me feel like I should cut my Mom more slack. I can only imagine how it must feel to date when you have a child to consider.

Saturday morning Charlie arrived so early it was a miracle I was able to wake up at all. Quality time my ass. This must be some kind of punishment for doing something very bad. At least Charlie didn't seem up to the challenge of forcing conversation, so I was able to sleep on the way to where ever the hell it was we were going.

''I don't know Billy, maybe this wasn't such a good Idea-''

''Nonsense Charlie, from what you've told me this is exactly what the two of you need.''

Apparently we had arrived to our destination, because the engine had stopped running. I might as well get out of the car and get this over with. As I make my way out of the car. I see Charlie talking to two people. Both native american, one was older with long hair and wearing a cowboy hat, while the other one looked to be around my age.

''Ah Mike, I would like you to meet my good friend Billy Black and his son Jacob.''

I shyly greeted them and shook there hands. Both Billy and his son are much taller than I am. Despite Jacob's height I can tell he is slightly younger than me because of how skinny he is and by his round facial features. Charlie and Billy left me and Jacob to get acquainted while they went to register for a boat.

Jacob is quite friendly and energetic. He wasted no time in asking me about Charlie and my mom, as well as my friends at Forks High School. Jacob goes to school on the reservation which explains why I haven't seen him around. Jacob told me about how he has known Charlie most of his life and how he has only met his daughter a handful of times, but I can tell that he has some sort of a crush on her.

''Why doesn't she visit him more often?'' I sympathetically ask.

''Well I have never had a chance to ask Bella, but I think it's some what under her mom's Influence. Charlie said Renee never liked the rain, so they moved to Arizona.''

''Wow Arizona. Sounds like a major over reaction to the marriage.''

''Haha I know right.''

The trip wasn't turning out to be as bad as I thought it was going to be. Billy Black was actually a really funny guy. Always busting Charlie for things, I think but don't have the guts to tease him for myself. Charlie for the first time was showing a more fun and relaxed side to himself. Both He and Billy let me and Jake have a couple of beers as well. As the weekend comes to an end I am surprised by how sad I am for it to be over.

''This will be one of the last trips Me and the Blacks will be taking before the snow comes. I am glad you came Mike.''

'' Ya me too. It's actually been a lot of fun.'' I say with sincerity

'' So um I've been meaning to talk to you for a little while, but I just haven't gotten around to it.'' Charlie nervously began.

'' I care about your mother a lot, but this isn't only about her for me. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here.'' He says doing his best to make the appropriate amount of eye contact.

''Thanks Charlie. I will keep that in mind.'' I say surprised by the emotion I begin to feel.

Ok so Charlie isn't that bad. I guess it wouldn't be such a crazy Idea for us to have some kind of a relationship. From what Jacob told me, Charlie has a distant relationship with his daughter and I have never had a male figure to look up to. As we begin to drive back home, I can't help but feel lucky to have gained the support of a new man in my life and to be going home to discover what will happen with the new boy, as well.


	11. Chapter 11 Bad Habits

Ch. 11 Bad Habits

In spite of the fact that Mike and I have kissed a handful of times, we have still not been on a date. This is all so new for me, I really don't know how to handle it. I so pose most guys would ask a girl out to dinner and a movie, but I have never been on a date at all, let alone on one with a boy.

''Why don't you wipe that look off your face and let me tell you what will happen.'' Alice teasingly sings.

''We are not having this conversation.'' I say with a poker face.

''Fine have it your way, but you can't escape fate. This is going to happen wether your ready or not.''

I must admit, the things Alice predicts usually end up happening, specifically the things that have happened between me and Michael. I don't want to talk about it because I am not even sure if it's real yet or if I am ready for everything that will come with it. I take in a deep breath and try to focus on the road.

''I was thinking of doing dinner and a movie-''

''Edward! Could you be anymore generic. You need to do something with more imagination.'' Alice abruptly yells.

''Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself.'' I defensively lash back.

''Come on it's not that hard. Think about it, what does he like? He is an aspiring artist, in a small town, who can't drive. How about an art show in seattle?''

''Thats actually not a bad idea''

''Lucky for you, I found this in the paper.''

Alice hands me a flyer. It's perfect. An art gallery that also has independent bands playing at the opening. Why didn't I think of this before. Man she's good. As we pull up to Mike's house, my heart begins to pound when I see him running to the car. All it took was one glance from me for Alice to switch to the back seat.

He energetically greets us as he takes his seat. No matter how many times I see him, I don't think I will ever get used to his beautiful smile. I'll have to wait until we get to school to ask him. I won't give Alice the satisfaction of being a witness. I spent most of my free time trying to get Mike alone away from, well everyone. This honestly shouldn't be this difficult. Between my nerves and not being able to find any privacy, I couldn't find the opportunity to pop the question.

''So Edward may I be frank?'' Mike asks with a flirty seriousness.

''Of Course''

''Good. I must say I have tried to be patient, but I think it's high time that you asked me out on a real date. So I am going to make it easy for you. I'm just going to say yes and be done with it.''

''Well, then I'll pick you up at six?'' I counter.

''Sounds perfect. I am glad you took charge, I was getting a little anxious.'' He says flashing me another smile and walking away.

When we get back home I go directly to my room and begin to get ready. I try to take the edge off by taking a shower. After I finish with that, I slip into some sweats and relax before I pick out my clothes, when I hear a knock on the door.

'' Edward is it ok if I come in.'' says the sweat voice of my mother.

''Yes I'm dressed.''

''I just wanted to check up on ya. We haven't really talked much lately.''

'' I'm doing good. Is everything ok?''

'' Of course darling, I just well, I have been noticing lately how much you have really grown up. ''

She says picking up my clothes from the floor and taking a seat.

''I know you have never been one to overly share your feelings. You've always been more of an observer. You were always different from your siblings in that sense''

I begin to feel a choke of fear in the back of my throat. Does she know about Mike? How could she? There isn't anything to know, not yet any way. Maybe Alice told her. Why would she do that?

''I guess we always thought it best to not pressure you about your feelings. I just hope that it didn't cause you to become afraid of going after the things you want. You know your father and I… we will always love you forever. No matter what or who you choose in your life, we will always support you.''

''Ok.'' is the only word I am able to muster, even without making eye contact.

''Well. I think I have embarrassed you enough. You should wear the green shirt by 7 diamonds. It brings out your eyes.''

She says walking over to the closet and laying the shirt on my bed. She kisses my cheek and begins to close my door.

''Mom… Thanks'' I say giving her a smile.

''Of course sweety.'' She says with a warm and comforting glance.

As I drive to pick up Mike, I begin to feel the chemical reaction that I felt the night of the dance. As much as I'd like to calm myself down, I can't help but dive into the waters of anticipation. I make my way out of the car and knock on the door. Then something amazing happened. The most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on emerges from behind it.

''Well hello there.'' He says beaming with the smile, that I have come to associate him.

''Wow you look…Shall We'' Is all I manage to say.

'''Yes please''

'' So what do we have planned for this evening?'' He sheepishly asks me.

'' It's a surprise, but what I will tell you is that we are going to seattle.''

As we begin our marginally long drive to the city I wrestle with myself to take Mike's hand. ''Don't be afraid to go after the things you want.'' Is the sentence that I keep telling myself and so I gently take his hand into mine. I am still not sure where this is heading but as long as I am with Michael, I will go anywhere this takes me.


	12. Chapter 12 All together Now

Hey sorry it has been so long since my last post. I am a musician and I have been performing a lot lately, but I will try to be better about posting :)

Ch. 12 The Wrong Side Of The Tracks

''Hello?''

''Hey Angela, It's Alice Cullen, I'm calling because you invited me to go with you guys to La Push for a bonfire.''

''Ya of course.'' She said with surprise in her voice.

''Would it be ok if I got a ride?''

''Ya I am actually waiting for Jessica to pick me up right now. Gimme your address and we will pick you up before we meet up with the others.'' She said enthusiastically.

Well, going to a bonfire with the kids from school beats sitting at home, while my brother goes on his first date. The girls are ok. Jessica is a little vapid, but Angela is sweet. At the beach we roasted hot dogs and one of the guys played his acoustic guitar and everyone sang along. It was kind of awkward. I don't really know how to act because everyone is kind of goofy and strange. As the group finished another song, a pack of boys came over to the bonfire.

''Hey! Mind if we join your group? We ran out of fire wood, we have beer we can share with you.'' Said the tallest boy.

Of course Jessica accepted on our behalf, not that she had to because who would have passed on free alcohol. To my surprise even Angela was up for a couple of drinks, you would think the daughter of a paster would be above all of that. Then again who am I to judge when I have been no stranger to a good party, but I decline anyway

''What? Is the princess too good to have a little fun?'' Jessica obnoxiously asked.

''Leave her alone Jessica, Alice doesn't have to have a drink if she doesn't want to.'' Angela defensively retorted back.

''Of course it would be insulting for you to not accept the hospitality of the natives.'' Said one of the boys handing me a Tecate.

'' I so pose it would be rude for me not to indulge myself a little bit.'' I say, reluctantly taking the can.

The name of the guy who gave me the beer is Jacob Black. He is actually really friendly and makes me feel more comfortable than anyone else here. Though he is a year younger than me, he easily towers over me in height. We talked about forks high school, as well as the school he goes to on the reservation.

'' So forgive me for saying so, but you don't seem to fit in with the other pale faces much.'' He says with a sympathetic smile.

''I don't know. I guess it's hard to motivate myself to make friends when I know we might not be staying here for very long.'' I reply shocked by my own honesty.

'' How long is your family going to live here for?''

''A year, maybe two or three. My father is a doctor and he is hoping to get a job in New York, so who knows really. I guess the uncertainty is the worst part. The only real friend I have made is Mike.'' I confess.

''Mike Newton? I know him, my dad and I went on a fishing trip with him and Charlie.'' He says carrying on the dialogue.

'' Charlie? Oh Chief Swan, I forgot Mike's mom and Chief Swan are involved.''

''You and Mike, you guys aren't?'' He reluctantly asks me.

''Oh no! We are just friends. I'm not his type.''

I couldn't help but enjoy the sudden smile that came across his face. Jake definitely has a naive quality about him, but he also has the ability to make me feel like I can tell him anything.

''So tell me more about your family. What are your parents like?'' I say trying to direct the conversation at Jake.

''Well my father is the chief of our tribe and my mother past away a couple years ago.'' ''Oh. I'm sorry Jake.'' Of course I come up with the most unoriginal response.

''Ya, she had cancer and it got her. Um, so tell me about your siblings.''

'' I've got two older brothers. Ones a Junior and the other is 9 months older than me so we are actually in the same grade.''

''Wow whats that like?''

'' Its actually awesome. Edward is some what of my best friend. I annoy the hell out of him, but he's a good brother to me.''

''Where is he tonight?''

''Oh! He is um, hanging out with Mike tonight.''


	13. Chapter 13 Where I Want To Be

Ch. 13

As we leave the restaurant I can't help but feel lucky. I am on the perfect date with the boy of my dreams. Edward holds my hand as we leave the hipster cafe and walk across the plaza to a gallery that is having an art show. I was afraid I wasn't going to have anything to talk about, but thankfully we have much more in common than I thought. We talked about music, art, we both hope to go to new york after high school.

''Wow look at this piece. I like his use of color and shadows.'' Edward comments on a drawing of a couple's silo wet.

''Ya I love the purples and the grays he used.''

'' I wonder what is up there.'' Edwards points to a staircase in a corner.

'' Only one way to find out.''

So we make our way up the staircase which stops at a door. Edward opens the door and we find our selves on the roof of the building. I walk over to a skylight where I can see the gallery and the people below. For a minute I get lost in watching the couples who are dancing to a slow melancholy song. The three piece band is playing Breathe Me from Sia.

Edward gently takes my hand with his and pulls me in by my lower back with the other. We were dancing. I Michael Newton am now slow dancing with the boy who has an Angel's face. Does it make sense for me to feel so attached to someone I have only known for a few months.

The touch of Edwards lower cheek to my for head is overwhelming. A feeling of ecstasy with an underlying lair of sadness. No matter long we stay together, we will never have this moment again, never feel this feeling again in this way. It feels so good it hurts. Cliche maybe, but the best things in life always are.

I look up into Edwards eyes and it feels as though the world itself could end this very moment. I close my eyes and pull him closer for a kiss. It begins soft and gentle, like the breeze around us. Then the wind becomes more aggressive and draws us closer to one another.

I run my fingers through Edwards messy hair, as he lifts the back of my shirt and strokes his cool fingers across my skin. He gently lays me down on the floor and precedes by kissing my neck. I run my hands underneath his shirt, then up and down his back.

At some points it feesl like we forget to breath and instead sustain ourselves through breathing each other. As we press our bodes together I can feel the escalation of desire becoming stronger and stronger. We unbutton our shirts and feel the radiating heat of skin on skin contact as we continue to kiss each other.

At this point I feel a pounding in my chest while I pull Edward's bare chest closer to mine. I feel as though my whole life I never began living until this moment. Then I reach lower and begin caressing Edward.

-Perspective Change-

As I kiss Micheal's neck, he begins to unbutton my pants. Now in this moment I feel so alive. I also feel fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the possibility that this is wrong, but how could something thats wrong make me feel so alive. The fear begins to overwhelm me until I have no choice but to pull away.

''Stop.'' I say more urgently than I had intended.

''Whats wrong.'' Michael says looking hurt.

'' I just- I mean I can't breath.''

Was all I could manage to say.

'' I think I better take you home.''

Michael doesnt respond. He turns away and precedes to dress himself. Very careful to keep his eyes fixed on the floor, Mike puts on his coat and walks down the stair case. Way to go Cullen. During what could be one of the most memorable experience of your life you have go right on a head and choke.

The drive home was even more nerve racking than the drive to Seattle. I wish I knew what to say. It's not that I don't like Michael. I like him more than any other person I have ever met. I guess my nerves just got the better of me. I wish there was some way I could make him understand how I feel.

''You can just drop me off at the corner.'' Michael coolly says.

''I'll park in front of your house.'' I say deciding I want to have a talk.

''Whatever.'' He says under his breath.

Before the car even comes to a full stop Mike opens his door and makes for his front porch.

''Hey Mike! Stop.''

He ignores me, but I notice his moms car isn't home so I follow him into the house

''Would you please stop!'' I repeat

''Why? So you can humiliate me again?'' He says turning towards me in his living room.

''Mike I didn't mean to humiliate you.''

''Then what are you doing? For that matter what are we doing? One day your the brother of my science partner, the next your kissing me at a dance, then I practically have to beg you to ask me out. So tell me, what are we doing?''

''Michael I'm sorry. I'm not good at this stuff.'' I say paralyzed by my emotions

''Thats not good enough.''

''What do you want from me? I have never been in this position before.''

''What? Never Liking a guy? Neither have I-''

''No it's bigger than that. I have never felt this way about anyone before, hell I have never been on a date before.''

''What? I guess I just assumed, I mean come on Edward. At the very least I thought you have had a girlfriend. I thought maybe you just didn't want to… with me.'' Michael vulnerably confesses

''Thats what you thought?'' I say feeling shocked

''Look at you Edward. You are tall and handsome and smart. Me, I'm just this short, weird-''

Then I pulled Michael in for one more kiss. This time it wasn't fueled by desire. No. This time I was kissing Michael because he is exactly where I want to be right now.

'' Mike I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted. I pulled away because of my own fear. I want you to know that I think your beautiful.''

''I'm sorry I got so defensive. I guess I did it because I'm scared too.'' He replies looked embarrassed.

'' We have all the time in the world to sleep together, but right now, all I want to do is be with you.''

And as of that moment Mike and I were together.


End file.
